Principles of life
by ElissaWolf
Summary: 1 boy, 5 girls, 6 amazing powers and one destiny into a portal and into the world of Naruto read and see how they get on in this world. Will have the pairing NaruHina but later on.


Well this story I'm going to write will be related to Naruto but not at the very beginning chapter but I can either do it gradually or straight away it's the people choice -grins- so yeah I'll start now X3

Oh and I guess the summary will have to do for Hmm… and sorry about making you angry I didn't intend to I just did not have the time to create a proper summery at that time.

It's got a lot of things with school in it but it's based in the real world not Naruto just yet there will be quite a few more characters in the next chapter but for now you'll have to deal with this one

Thank you.  
.X.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Monday morning 5:35am**

A loud alarm was going off with a singing Westlife belting at full volume almost waking up the whole house a second later the girl with ginger hair and blue eyes sat up groggily in bed looking round her bedroom for where the noise was coming from, before frantically trying the shut the alarm off as fast as she could before she woke her mum or dad up.

"This would be so much easier if I could see what the hell I was doing damn it and this song is not the best to wake up to the arseholes Westlife" she cursed as the she finally shut the clock off giving a sigh of relief.

She sneaked carefully past her parent's bedroom hoping they would be still asleep, she then quickly plodded downstairs and went into the living room quickly. Her border collie Budd glanced up from his bed which he always did on a morning before dropping off to sleep again this routine had been happening for almost a year now she did this for one reason only and that was to listen.

Have you ever felt sort of empty like something or someone was missing and you needed to find them, well when she was born she was born with a twin sister and her name was Amy but her parents said she died when she was born but… the thing was she still felt she was alive and calling her sometimes if she listened hard enough she could hear whispers calling her and maybe just maybe it was Amy.

All the time the she ignored the callings but today she planed on following them she put on a light green and light blue track suit bottoms on and a large baggy red top with a monkey on the front she knew none of it matched but she didn't care too be honest. She picked up her house keys and her bag packed with goodies and started to follow the mysterious voice which had just began calling her.

'I must be crazy doing this' she thought to herself as she walked to the bottom of her drive it was still dark but the street was lit with street lights.

"follow me" the voice whispered it looked as if it was in the form of leaves quickly floating past her, she quickly ran after the leaves while thinking, 'it's summer there shouldn't be any leaves here' but still she followed hope running through her as the leaves lead to the place she was meant to go.

The leaves flew smooth and swiftly round the corner and threw an old run down alley way which smelt disgusting at the side of a pub, Elissa was lead quickly down past her high school and onto her school field she was already out of breath but knew she had to carry on, so taking a deep breath she ran after the calling leaves and climbed through the hedge of a large bush.

They passed over dykes and large muddy fields the place she was going she already sort of knew but was too tired to do anything but run as finally the leaves lead her down to a place people call the Lagoon the leaves floated over the sun kissed field and over to the centre of the lake.

In the centre of the lake was land covered in trees and flowers it was truly the best spot in there whole town, "so this is where you were taking me then" Elissa said grinning before quickly clambering into the freezing cold lake and swimming quickly towards the land.

Trotting onto the land she began the climb through the trees and into a small opening when she sat down and squeezed some of the water out of her clothes she suddenly felt the land light up with color as the birds began to sing a sweet morning song, it seemed to wake all the beautiful plants around her.

"I see you finally made it then" a cheerful voice called to her happily.

"What? Who are you?" Elissa asked frantically looking around her trying to find the person who had just spoken to her but she saw no one as she had thought her mind had gone blank and fear flooded through her, she shut her eyes tightly wishing it was one big bad dream and soon she'd wake up but she knew she wouldn't.

'I shouldn't have come here' Elissa thought shivering as she felt a cold wet leaf touch the side of her face.

"Dear me, why do you ask a question you already know the answer too" said the voice in a tone Elissa couldn't quite make out but sounded likely to be teasing her.

"What do you mean...?" Elissa Questioned quickly opening her eyes to see…

----------------------------------------------------------  
Who is Elissa talking to?  
I can actually make a cliff-hanger?

Well... that's the first chapter haha erm thanks for reading Read and Review please I've never had to explain things before XD so I hope I did ok I'll put some random humor in the next chap should lighten moods


End file.
